See You Later, Elevator
"See You Later, Elevator" es el sexagésimo octavo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el décimo cuarto de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Mime, Giggles, Cuddles y Sniffles se encuentran en un ascensor esperando a descender, mientras Handy viene corriendo para bajar con ellos. Debido a que no tiene manos no puede detener el ascensor y gruñe de rabia. Unos pisos más abajo, Pop pulsa el botón para llamar el ascensor mientras él y Cub esperan. Luego, Pop enciende su pipa con un fósforo y descuidadamente lo lanza por la ventana mientras aún estaba encendido. El viento sopla el fósforo hacia el piso de abajo, donde un exhausto Toothy había terminado de trabajar con una máquina de escribir. El fósforo aterriza en los papeles, causando que Toothy y todo a su alrededor se incendie. Mientras suena la alarma de incendios, el ascensor se detiene bruscamente, haciendo entrar en pánico a los cuatro pasajeros. Lumpy, el bombero, se apresura para salvar a las personas atrapadas en el ascensor. Presiona el botón para llamar al ascensor y espera, mientras las llamas en el hueco del ascensor hacen un cortocircuito en los cables eléctricos que controlan el ascensor, enviándolo hacia abajo, haciendo que los cuatro pasajeros choquen contra el techo. Lumpy, sigue esperando el ascensor, se da por vencido y se dirige a las escaleras. Sin embargo, Lumpy tiene que subir varios tramos de escaleras para llegar hasta donde están las personas atrapadas en el ascensor. De repente, el ascensor se detiene en un piso y las puertas se abren. Sniffles felizmente intenta salir, pero las puertas se cierran y es cortado a la mitad, horrorizando a Mime, Giggles y Cuddles. El ascensor cae hacia abajo de nuevo. Mientras tanto, vemos un jadeante y sudoroso Lumpy que cree que ha llegado al final de las escaleras, sólo para ver que ni siquiera ha subido tres escalones. Lumpy ve esto mismo y suspira de lo lejos que tiene que ir. El ascensor se detiene justo debajo de otro piso y las puertas se abren de nuevo. Esta vez Cuddles intenta subir y salir del ascensor. A mitad de camino, las puertas se cierran de nuevo y el ascensor avanza hacia abajo, cortando a Cuddles a la mitad, haciendo que sus intestinos sean lo único que une las dos mitades de su cuerpo. Por último, Lumpy, jadeando, llega hasta el final de las escaleras y vomita por todo el esfuerzo que hizo. Pronto oye a Mime golpear la puerta del ascensor, que se ha detenido en ese piso. Lumpy levanta el hacha para cortar las puertas, pero se abren y Lumpy accidentalmente corta la cabeza de Mime a la mitad. Lumpy está horrorizado y saca su hacha mientras las puertas se vuelven a cerrar y el ascensor vuelve a bajar. Lumpy abre las puertas, agarra los intestinos de Cuddles y se desliza por ellos hasta la parte superior del ascensor y abre la apertura de la parte superior. En el interior, Giggles está llorando de miedo (o posiblemente de dolor al ver a Cuddles y Mime morir) pero mira hacia arriba y observa a Lumpy. Más tarde, ya que el edificio se incendia aún más, Lumpy lleva a Giggles fuera, hacia una camilla. Él la abandona y regresa para rescatar a más personas. De pronto, el edificio explota, haciendo que los cuerpos quemados y ennegrecidos de Handy y Pop caigan cerca de Giggles. Luego le cae el ascensor encima, matándola. Las puertas se abren y Lumpy sale llevando la parte inferior del cuerpo de Cuddles. Lumpy intenta en vano de resucitar la mitad inferior soplando aire en los intestinos, causando que la parte inferior del cuerpo de Cuddles se llene de aire, haciendo que explote. Moraleja "There is no elevator to success. You have to take the stairs." (No hay ascensor hacia el éxito. Debes tomar las escaleras). Muertes #Sniffles es cortado verticalmente por las puertas del ascensor. #Cuddles es cortado a la mitad, quedando unido por sus intestinos. Muere de perdida de sangre o cuando el edificio explota. #La cabeza de Mime es cortada a la mitad por Lumpy con un hacha. #Toothy se quema luego de que Pop inicia accidentalmente el incendio. Muere por las quemaduras o la explosión del edificio. #Pop y Handy mueren durante el incendio o la explosión. #Se supone que Cub también muere, ya que estaba con Pop. #Giggles es aplastada por el ascensor. #Algunos Generic Tree Friends seguramente murieron durante el incendio o la explosión del edificio. Errores #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces. #Se desconoce cómo explotó el edificio si lo único que quemó el fósforo fueron hojas de papel. #Los restos de Sniffles desaparecen luego de su muerte y no vuelven a aparecer hasta que Giggles es rescatada. #No hay sangre en el hacha de Lumpy luego de que corta la cabeza de Mime. #Cuando Pop tira el fósforo, éste entra en la ventana del piso de abajo, pero cuando se muestra a Toothy, el fósforo tarda en aparecer. #Las letras de la pagina de presentación de Lumpy usan la fuente equivocada. (Corregido en la versión Blurb) #Las puertas de los elevadores no se cierran tan rápido ni son tan afiladas como para cortar a alguien. #La puerta corta a Sniffles perfectamente a la mitad, pero con Cuddles no pasa eso, ya que sus intestinos siguen intactos. #Lumpy no lleva ningún reloj. Mientras espera el elevador, mira un reloj que tiene puesto en su brazo, y al bajarlo, el reloj desaparece. #Es imposible que Lumpy se canse con tan solo subir 2 escalones. #Cuando Mime yace en el piso luego del colapso en el ascensor, los otros personajes desaparecen. Curiosidades *Éste fue el último episodio en ser creado antes de una pausa de un año y medio que supuestamente traería el fin de la serie. Esto se debe a que los HTF Breaks emitidos durante ese tiempo tenían la frase "Happy Tree Friends is dead" (Happy Tree Friends está muerto), lo que dio a pensar por los fans que la serie sería cancelada. Los creadores demostraron que era una broma, ya que pronto se estrenaría un nuevo episodio, Clause For Concern. *Esta es la última vez que Pop muere en la tercera temporada. *Truffles aparece detrás de un árbol cuando los cuerpos de Handy y Pop caen del cielo y Giggles es aplastada por el ascensor. *Cuando el edificio explota, el Ídolo Maldito aparece brevemente. *La herida de Cuddles es similar a su herida en I Get a Trick Out of You, donde además, en ambos episodios, usó sus intestinos como cuerda. También sufre la misma herida en Mime to Five. *Ya que Pop inició el fuego, es indirectamente responsable de todas las muertes del episodio. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a la muerte de Handy en The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb This episode was originally called "See You Later, Lift" for our British fans. But it didn't have the same ring to it. Este episodio originalmente se llamaba "See You Later, Lift" por nuestros fans Británicos. Pero no tuvo el mismo tono para eso. Fun Fact: This sandwich looks disgusting. Dato Divertido: Ese sándwich luce asqueroso. HTF Hypothesis: When there are 5 characters crammed into a title screen, I bet all 5 die. Let's find out. Hipótesis HTF: Cuando hay 5 personajes llenando una pantalla de título, apuesto que los 5 mueren. Vamos a averiguarlo. Second largest building in the HTF town. The largest is the Empire State Building. El segundo edificio más grande en la ciudad HTF. El más grande es el Edificio de Empire State. Handy wasn't in the opening credits, so he'll fine. Handy no está en los créditos de apertura, así que estará bien. They were all in the opening credits. I don't like their chances. Todos ellos estuvieron en los créditos de apertura. No me gustan sus posibilidades. Pop and Cub, not in the opening, looks like they survive. Pop y Cub, no en la apertura, parece que ellos sobreviven. Some winds can blow a match around but not out. Bob Dylan wrote that. Algunos vientos pueden soplar un fósforo alrededor, pero no fuera. Bob Dylan escribió eso. Toothy was in the credits, 1 for 1. Toothy estaba en los créditos, 1 por 1. Fire Safety Tip #1: The safest place to be during a fire is in an elevator, in another building. Consejo de Seguridad para Incendios Número 1: El lugar más seguro para estar durante un incendio es un elevador, en otro edificio. Animal Fact: Moose are nature's firemen. Dato Animal: Los alces son los bomberos de la naturaleza. We filmed this scene using NASA's McDonnell Douglas C-9B Skytrain ll, better known as the vomit comet. Filmamos esta escena usando el C-9B Skytrain ll de McDonnell Douglas de la NASA, mejor conocido como el cometa de vómito. Kenn animated pretty well for being in zero gravity. Kenn lo animó demasiado bien para estar en gravedad cero. Animal Fact #2: Moose see things crooked, which explains a lot about Lumpy. Dato Animal Número 2: Los alces ven las cosas torcidas, lo cual explica mucho sobre Lumpy. They've been falling a long time. Estuvieron cayendo un largo tiempo. Elevator doors kill more people than escalator doors, escalator doors save lifes! ¡Las puertas de los ascensores matan más gente que las puertas de las escaleras, las puertas de las escaleras salvan vidas! Stairs are death traps. Las escaleras son trampas mortales. Wow, who do these elevator doors think they are... stairs? Guau, quien hizo esas puertas de ascensor piensa que ellos son... ¿escaleras? Animal Fact #3: Moose are out of shape. Dato Animal Número 3: Los alces están fuera de forma. Seriously out of shape. Seriamente fuera de forma. Gross. Asqueroso. Lumpy is so heroic! ¡Lumpy es tan heroico! Well, it's the thought that counts. Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta. This was inspired by the movie Die Hard. Esto fue inspirado por la película Duro de Matar. The part in Die Hard where Bruce Willis slid down the entrails of the terrorists, it's a "blink and you miss it" scene. La parte en Duro de Matar donde Bruce Willis se desliza por las entrañas de los terroristas, es una escena de "parpadea y te lo pierdes". I forgot about my "Opening Credits Hypotesis". Toothy, Sniffles, Cuddles and Mime are all dead. Olvidé mi "Hipótesis de Créditos de Apertura". Toothy, Sniffles, Cuddles y Mime están todos muertos. One more to go! ¡Uno más para ir! Argh! The one time Lumpy actually saves somebody. Oh well, looks like I was wrong. ¡Argh! La única vez que Lumpy realmente salva a alguien. Oh bueno, parece que estaba equivocado. YES!!! I mean.. for science. ¡¡¡SÍ!!! Quiero decir.. por ciencia. Fun Fact: Chickens can stay alive without their heads for a period of time. Cuddles is not a chicken. Dato Divertido: Los pollos pueden seguir vivos sin sus cabezas por un periodo de tiempo. Cuddles no es un pollo. Medical Term: Blowing into a person's large intestine to try and revive them is referred to as performing "The Lumpy Maneuver". Término Médico: Soplar dentro del intestino grueso de una persona para intentar revivirla se refiere a hacer "La Maniobra Lumpy". It's considered 100% ineffective, and 100% fatal. Es considerada 100% inefectiva, y 100% fatal. Galería en:See You Later, Elevator Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Cameo de Truffles Categoría:Episodios 2010 Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy